This proposed effort brings together a research team interested in developing a device for the fast, efficient, secure and objective measure of sleepiness in individuals. This effort will take an established psychomotor computer based task known as the Critical Tracking Task (CTT) that has been shown in the past to be sensitive to fatigue and alcohol and apply it to the task of detecting sleepiness in individuals. Since research has shown that persons under the influence of alcohol or sleepiness display similar behavioral characteristics, the research teams believes that use of the CTT can be applied to the detection of sleepiness. To accomplish this, the CTT will be updated for this application and a population of 10 healthy adults (5 male and 5 female) will be tested on both the CTT and with a battery of currently accepted sleep detection measures such as the Epworth Sleepiness Scale, Visual Analogue Scale, Psychomotor Vigilance Test, etc. if a high correlation between these tasks exists, then the end result of this research will be a standalone commercial electronic product that can be more easily self administered and will quickly and objectively detect sleepiness in individuals. [unreadable] [unreadable]